The Apocalypse Begins
by epicwolfgirl6871
Summary: 4 teenagers are the only humans left in the zombie apocalypse. Can they survive the insanity and challenges ahead? Can they make it to safety or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

(Epic's POV)

I look out the window of my dojo like house. "The apocalypse is happening...I need to find my friends...and fast." I say roughly to myself. I walk down a long corridor and enter my room. I put pressure on a corner of a painting above my soft bed. The painting opens up and I see two katana blades in front of me with a sheathe. I grab the weapons and sheathe along with a Springfield rifle by my bedside table. I open my closet and see a glass case with a ninja suit with a mask. I grab the suit and mask and walk into my bathroom and tie my hair into a ponytail and change into my suit and mask. You could only see my eyes, hands, and feet. I grab a pair of tennis shoes and put them on quickly. I open my front door my front door with my katanas in my hands. "COME AT ME ZOMBIES!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Suddenly, I'm surrounded by zombies. "Let's do this." I snarl. I slice at zombies but I don't use my Springfield so I won't draw attention. I look around me and see no more zombies. "Well that was easy." I say to myself. I spot a police car with a Walkie talkie system. One of the little radios were missing. I run to the car and grab the Walkie talkie and then I rush up a tree for safety. I turn the radio on. "Hello? Can anyone hear me? Over." I say into the radio. First, I hear nothing but static. "Come on come on!" I think worriedly. Suddenly, a voice comes from the box. "I can hear you loud and clear! Over!" The voice says. "Um...I need some help over here. Over!" I say cautiously. "What is your destina-" before the voice could could finish his sentence I hear nothing but static. After a few minutes I hear the voice screaming and some groaning. As I turn around to look at the road I see millions of zombies limping around. "The apocalypse has just begun..." I say jumping into battle.


	2. Chapter 2

(Scott's POV)

I walk through the streets cautiously. As I walked a few more paces I see a girl in a ninja suit being attacked by uncountable numbers of zombies. I rush over to help and I see her eyes lock with mine for a second then she went back to fighting. "THERE ARE TO MANY ZOMBIES YOUR NEVER GOING TO MAKE IT!" I yell to the girl. She seems to take notice of what I say and starts to back up. She points at me and then points back to herself. I realize she's signaling me so I sneak my way towards her. I watch her take her mask off and realize who it is. "Epic!? Is it really you?" I say shocked. "Who else would have this magical face?" she points at herself joking. I look into the sky and see that sun starting to set. "Shouldn't we find a place to hide for the night?" I say looking around. "How about that house over there?" Epic says pointing to a nearby house. "Alright. But we better be quick about it. The zombies are probably gonna be able to smell our scent." I say looking at the zombies near the house. Suddenly, Epic starts to spread mud all over herself. "If we put enough mud on ourselves the zombies won't be able to scent us." She says still lathering mud all over herself. I start spreading mud all over me then we get down on the ground and crawl towards the house. The zombies don't even watch us as we inch past them. I carefully open the door to the house and rush inside with Epic right behind me. "Well that was easier then I thou-" suddenly, epic disappears into the shadows. "SCOTT! SCOTT HELP ME!" I rush towards her but I see nothing but darkness. "Epic?" I look around for her but she is nowhere to be found. "great. Now I'm alone."


	3. Chapter 3

(Leah's POV)

I put on my archer's hat that has a feather in it and a see through cloth that drapes over my face. I grab my long bow and arrow and a belt with two hand knives. One on my left and the other on my right side. I look out my window and see millions of zombies crawling around outside. "Holy shit..." I say looking outside. I see a house and a boy peeking his head through the door. He notices me and I immediately notice him. I sneak outside. "Scott?" I mouth to him. He nods and signals me to come to him. I sneak my way towards him then he pulls me into the house. "It's great to see that your not a zombie! Have you seen Epic, Spirit, or coffee?" I ask Scott. "I saw Epic and we hid here for the night but then she was dragged away and now I can't find her!" Scott explains. "We should look for her!" I say worriedly. "What do you think I've been doing!?" Scott says sarcastically. I walk around the house and see what looks like a trapdoor. "Scott check this out!" I call. He comes over looking at the trapdoor. "Do you think she was dragged down here?" Scott asked. "Probably...we should go in." I say cautiously. "I guess so. Let's hope no zombies are down there." Scott says starting to climb into the hidden room. "Yeah." I say following after him. I look around but I can barely see anything. "It's pitch black in here!" I complain. "Something about this doesn't feel right...maybe we shou-" Scott says only half finishing his sentence. "Scott?" I call out. "Enough games scott!" I say seriously. "Oh we aren't playing games kid." A gruff voice says. Suddenly, a hand covers my mouth and drags me away.


	4. Chapter 4

(Spirit's POV)

I poke my head around the corner of a building. Suddenly, a zombie appears behind me. I throw one of my ninja stars at his throat. I watch as the zombies head falls off. "Stupid zombie." I say narrowing my eyes at its body. I walk down the empty street. I see a shadowy figure appear out of the shadows and quickly rush into the shadows. "Who's there!?" I challenge getting my crossbow ready to fire. Suddenly, someone puts their hand over my mouth then the person puts a rope in my mouth tying it around my head. A man appears and ties me up and another man stuffs me into a bag. I see a little hole to peek out of. We enter a house and go down a trapdoor. They dump me onto the floor and turn a light on. I'm tied into a chair and then the men go away. "YOU STUPID BASTARDS GET BACK HERE!" I scream loudly. "It's no use..." A familiar voice says. I turn to look where the voice came from and I see my friends epic, Scott, and Leah. "Leah did you say that!?" I say slightly happy and shocked. "Yes I did...we're stuck here." She says glumly. "I don't get why those greedy bastards trapped us down here. The ZOMBIES are the enemy not humans!" Scott says angrily. I look at epic. "Don't you have something bad to say about them?" I ask her. "Shh! Don't get their attention I'm trying to cut the rope! There is a sharp chunk of wood on my cha-" before Epic can finish her sentence her rope snaps. She pulls the sharp wood off of her chair and cuts everyone free. "Wait...where are our weapons!?" I say worriedly. "They took them, stupid!" Scott exclaimed. "Where do you think they put our weapons?" Leah asked. "Well we better start looking for them!" I say. I lead everyone to a door. Leah pokes her head in the room then quickly back out. She puts her finger to her mouth as if saying to be quiet. Suddenly, Epic rushes into the room grabbing her weapons. I rush in after her with Scott and Leah behind me. We grab our weapons outnumbering the men. Epic rushes up to a man pinning him down. "Bitch." She says shooting him in the chest with her Springfield. Leah shoots someone with her bow and arrow while Scott stabs someone with his buck knives. I Fire my crossbow at someone else. "Well that was easy!" I say happily. "Let's get going." Epic says walking out from the trapdoor. "Wait for us!" Leah calls. We follow her and I open the door. I look onto the once empty road and stare in shock. "Holy shit!" Scott says shocked. The road is filled with zombies unlike before. Leah jumps into battle firing arrows at zombies. Epic and Scott join in. I follow them with my crossbow ready. I aim at a zombie but stare shocked. "D-daddy!?"


	5. Chapter 5

(Epic's POV)

I slice at zombies with my katanas. I look around me and see spirit staring at a zombie that's about to attack her. "WATCH OUT!" I yell as I jump onto her pushing her away from the zombie. I shoot it with my Springfield rifle then I slice its head off. I look around again and see that all the other zombies went away. I help spirit get up. "What the fuck were you thinking? That zombie could have...zombified you!" I yell at her angrily. "S-sorry I just...HE WAS MY FATHER!" She yells back at me. Leah and Scott walk over. "Will you guys just stop fighting already?" Scott groans. Leah nods her head in agreement. "It doesn't matter who the fuck that was! He was a zombie and zombies are dangerous! They WILL NOT show mercy!" I say annoyed. "SO YOU DONT GIVE A FUCK DO YOU?" Spirit asks me angrily. "Oh just shut up already and let's get going. I turn towards Leah and Scott. "DONT YOU DARE TURN AWAY FROM ME!" Spirit yells aiming her crossbow at me. "I get it, your mad but that doesn't give you a right to kill one of the only human beings during the FUCKING ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!" I warn. Spirit falls to the ground crying. Leah runs over to her to comfort her. "So where are we gonna hide out for the night?" Scott asks. I look around while spirit and Leah stand up. I spot a treehouse nearby with a rope ladder. "We can hide in that treehouse over there for the night." I say pointing at the treehouse. "Sounds like a plan!" Leah says. I grab my weapons and walk to the treehouse with everyone behind me. I let everyone climb into the treehouse first. I enter the treehouse and fold up the rope ladder. I sit in a lonely corner that looks like it hasn't been walked in lately. Everyone is on the wall opposite me. "Well I guess we should rest for the night!" Scott says, starting to lie down. "Yeah..." Sprit mutters. "Goodnight guys." Leah says yawning. I still sit in my corner and I look out the window. Leah silently walks to me. "Aren't you going to sleep?" Leah whispers to me. "What? Oh, maybe later..." I say kind of glumly. "Do you feel bad about...earlier?" She asks me cautiously. "Yes I do." I say still looking out the window. "Go get some sleep. It's going to be a long night." She advises. "Fine." I say kind of laughing. "Hey epic." Leah says stopping me in my tracks. "Yeah?" I say looking back at her. "Spirit forgives you." She says. I smile to myself then I lie down closing my eyes as I listen to the moans and groans of people who were once my friends but are now zombies.


	6. Chapter 6

(Scott's POV)

I wake up in the treehouse. I see everyone else starting to wake up as well. "So what's the plan today?" I ask. "We need food. We could go to the store across the street." Spirit advises. "Good idea." I say. I start making my way down the rope ladder. Everyone comes down after me. I look at the wide road we have to cross and see no zombies. "Let's go!" Epic yells as she sprints across the road. I run right behind her with spirit and Leah right behind me. I open the doors to the store and stare in awe at the rows of food, drinks and other useful stuff. "I have a duffel bag. We can put the food, drinks and other junk in it." Leah says. "Take as much stuff as possible. But nothing too heavy." I warn. I walk towards the snack section and practically grab the whole section. I walk towards Leah and put the food in the bag. "Is that all we need?" I ask. "I think so." Leah replies. "Lets get going." Epic says. "Where are we going to go?" Spirit asks. "I remember my grandpa has a ship at the dock. Sadly, the dock is at least 4 days away..." Epic says. "It's not like we have anywhere else to go." I say shrugging. "Scott's right. Looks like we better head to the dock." Leah says. Epic leads us outside. "What the..." I say looking at an old man in fisherman's clothes walking towards us. "What are you youngsters doing out and about! You should be hiding!" The fisherman scolds. "Where did you come from?" Epic asks the fisherman. "I come from the dock only four days away from here." The man answers. "What's your name?" I ask eyeing the man carefully. "You can call me angus. Where you kids heading?" Angus asks. "We're going to the dock!" Spirit says. "It's not smart to go there now. Too many zombies." Angus warns. "We have to go there. We're going on a ship and set sail to the middle of the ocean where zombies can't get us." Leah says. "I can take ya there no problem! Just follow me." Angus says happily. "I dunno guys...can we trust him?" I say wearily. "Well five people is better than four!" Spirit says. "I'm in!" Epic says. "Agreed." Leah says. "Diddo!" Spirit says. "Whatever." I say annoyed. "LOOK OUT YOUNGSTERS THEY HAVE ARRIVED!" Angus yells pointing at a large group of zombies starts walking towards us. "Quick in here!" Angus says prying open an enterence to the sewers. I jump into the hole seeing nothing but darkness. "Guys?" I say hoping for an answer. I wait a few minutes but no one answers back. "Alone again!?"


	7. Chapter 7

Leah's POV

"Hello?" I say looking around. Some light from outside leaks in. "Ahh that's better." I say adjusting my eyes to the brightness. I walk on a path beside a wall not wanting to touch the disgusting sewer water. The path stops forcing me to either go back or dive into the water. "Ugh. I guess I'll go back..." I say to myself groaning. I walk back to where I started walking and went in the opposite direction. Once again, the path ended. "OH COME ON!" I yell angrily. I reluctantly dive into the water. Suddenly, the current pulls me down. I try to swim up but the current keeps me underwater. My lungs burned. "I need air!" I think to myself. I keep trying to swim up. "If you can't beat the current then follow the current." I think to myself. I start swimming to where the current was pushing me. Suddenly, I black out. After what seemed like HOURS I opened my eyes again. I see someone wearing a ninja suit in front of me. "Epic?" I ask remembering that she wears a ninja suit. "Your finally awake." A teenage boy says turning towards me. "WHO ARE YOU!?" I ask narrowing my eyes. "Well, I'm Clayton." The man says giving me his hand to help me up. I reluctantly grab his hand. For the first time, I look at his face. My jaw drops. I realize what I'm doing and close my mouth surprised that I would do such a thing. "I found you washed up by a path. I saved your life...shouldn't you be more grateful to me?" Clayton says smiling a sweet smile. "Oh shut up...I guess I should thank you though. So thanks. Now bye!" I say. Suddenly, I stop. "Where will I go?" I think to myself. Clayton grabbed my shoulders pulling me towards him. "Your beautiful." Clayton whispers to me. "Excuse me!?" I say shocked while trying to pull away. "Stay with me. You'll be safe here." He says now trying to kiss me. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CREEP!" I say stil struggling. Clayton puts a knife at my throat still not allowing me to escape. "You WILL stay with me...or die." Clayton threatens. I stare at him shocked. "I can escape if I attack him quick enough...but if I'm too slow I'll die. Oh what am I gonna do!?" I think.


	8. Chapter 8

Spirit's POV

i grab my ninja stars and crossbow and look around. "Ick! It stinks in here!" I say gagging. I walk along some paths and I see a light with some shadows. I walk close enough so that I can see the people. I see someone in a ninja suit and someone who looks exactly like Leah. "Leah and epic?" I ask. Leah turns towards me and puts a finger at her mouth. I stay quiet but walk towards her "what is happ-" before I can finish my sentence, the person in the ninja suit looks at me. "Why, hello there." A teenage boy says to me. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU CREEP!" Leah screams at him. "Shush my darling...she disturbed us by being too noisy. So, I shall silence her." The boy say pulling out a gun. "Wh-who are you?" I say reaching for my crossbow. "My name is Clayton and that is all you will ever know!" Clayton says pointing his gun at me. As I jump away, Clayton fires his gun but misses me by a lot and he falls down. One buck knife was deep in his head while another was in his side. Scott appears from the shadows. "What a perv..." Scott says while taking his knives out of Clayton. "JUST IN TIME!" Leah and I say in unison. "I don't think I could have survived that gunshot if you weren't there!" I say gratefully. "Yeah, well your welcome." Scott says. "Has anyone seen Epic or Angus?" Leah says looking at me and Scott. "No... I thought you guys knew where they are." I say shrugging. "I haven't seen her either." Scott says. "Then we better find them...without going into the water..." Leah says shivering. Suddenly, I heard an angry and annoyed voice with an aged laugh that seems to be from far away. "I think I know where they are." I say.


	9. Chapter 9

(Epic's POV)

My hands ball into fists as I try to resist slapping Angus. "So where are your friends?" Angus asks. "WE ARE LOOKING FOR THEM BRAINIAC!" I scream. Suddenly, I hear footsteps. "Get behind me." I say to Angus as I take my katanas out. He takes out a rusty old hook. "I can protect myself youngster." He snaps. "Put the god damn weapons down." Scott says boredom. "Wait...guys!?" I say surprised. I put my weapons into their sheathe and Angus does the same. "Great. No more pervs. No more rats...hopefully. But most importantly, we shall get the hell out of here." Leah says pointing at an exit. Everyone climbs a ladder to the lid that covers our exit. Spirit moves it out of the way and we jump out into our freedom. "FRESH AIR!" Spirit screams. Everyone takes big deep breathes. "Now which way to the dock Angus?" I say wanting to get a move on. "This way!" Angus says starting to lead the way. "Hey Leah?" I ask. "Yeah?" She answers. "What did you say about that...perv?" I ask stifling my laughter. "Umm...nothing." Leah says quickly. "Here's the town the dock is in!" Angus says cheerfully. I looked around. When angus said city he wasn't kidding. There were giant towers everywhere covering the sky. "Should we find a place to stay the night?" Scott suggests. Everyone nods. "I suggest the 'Yankee Pub'!" Angus said probably heading in the direction of the building. After a few minutes I see a small building with a sign that read 'Yankee Pub'. Angus knocks once, twice, then three times. A woman opens the door. "ANGUS HAS COME BACK!" The woman says. I hear cheering from the inside. We are all walked into the building. "Hello strangers!" A young boy says. "Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. Please make yourself at home. And I'm gonna need some help with a chore if you strangers don't mind." The woman says. "Who are they?" I ask Angus. "Some friends of my friends." He answers. "I would be glad to help!" Scott offers. "Oh and by the way. My name is Missy. And that is my son Jack." Missy says walking to a room with Scott behind her. Jack gives us some beer and we all drink it in a few chugs. After that I don'y remember what happens next. "I'll be in the restroom while you bastards drink." I say slightly drunk. "The restroom is that way madam." Jack says pointing. I head in the direction of the restroom but I hear screaming. "What the hell?" I think. I look around checking to see if anyone was following me. No one was so I walk towards the sound of the screaming. "HELP SOMEONE PLEASE! HOLY SHIT!" A familiar voice says from nearby. I hear the voice coming from the other side of a door. I open the door cautious key then quickly close it behind me. I see Scott lying in a bathtub with blood all over the walls. "HELP ME PLEASE!" He screams. "What the hell is going on!?" I ask screaming. "SHE CUT ME UP!" Scott says. Suddenly, blood pours out of his mouth. I rush back to the main room where everyone was having dinner. Missy serves the meal...Scott. Missy and jack see me and motion me to sit down. Everything around me is in slow motion. I run to the table pulling out my katanas. "NO ONE EAT THAT FOOD!" I scream at the top of my lungs just as everyone is about to put a piece of Scott in their mouth. I point my katanas at Missy then Jack. "Epic wha-" Angus says. "JUST COME WITH ME!" I interrupt. Everyone shrugs then follows me into the gory restroom. Everyone gasps at the sight of dead Scott. He laid in the bathtub covered in blood. Blood still leaks from out of his mouth. I think Spirit throws up but I rush to Missy and Jack but Angus is already there. "Angus-" I don't finish my sentence as I watch what he does. "YOU BASTARDS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Angus yells at them. He takes his hook out and slices Missy's throat then he goes to Jack and hesitates for one second then does the same. Angus looks me in the eye. "I'm sorry lassie...I didn't know they would..." Angus says softly. I shake my head and everyone else comes up behind me. "What are we gonna do about Scott?" Spirit asks. "Nothing." I say. I sit in a chair staring at a wall. One of us dead? I a, supposed to keep them safe. This can't be happening. NO,NO,NO! I fall asleep. Hopefully, when I wake up this will all be a dream.


	10. Chapter 10

(Leah's POV)

I walk behind Epic who walks beside Angus. Spirit stays by my side. Our group has become so small. "There she is!" Angus says looking at a row of boats and cruise ships. "Come on let's go look for my dad's ship!" Epic says running towards a row of ships. "Is it this one?" Spirit says pointing at the biggest ship I've ever seen. "Yes that's the one!" Epic says excitedly. Epic jumps onboard and we follow after her. "Be careful. Walkers could be on board." Epic warns. "Well I guess the fun has just begun." I say.

 **sorry the chapter is short. Blame writer's block :p. This story overall might be a little short FYI. Thanks for reading!- epicwolfgirl**


End file.
